


Liability

by selinameyer



Category: Veep (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 16:19:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11294283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selinameyer/pseuds/selinameyer
Summary: Selina sat in her study, feet up on her desk as she twirled a pen between her fingers. She could call Senator James and set up a meeting for them to further discuss that bill he wanted her to co-sponsor. It was something about how government office buildings weren’t recycling correctly; she didn’t remember the exact details. She was too focused on the fact that of all of the junior senators in the newest class, he had approached her to co-sponsor his bill.He could have zeroed in on any of the other new senators to help him, there were definitely ones who would be able to get it more traction that she could, but he had singled her out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So as we all know, my main man came back in 6.07 and Selina essentially revealed that she's been in love with him for a few years now, and in doing so, so she brings up 3 specific moments that stood out to her. This story isn't going to be more than 5 chapters and it's going to explore the moments she mentioned. It also explores some moments that were mentioned in passing that occurred between them pre-series. So here we are! Kudos and comments are always appreciated.

**2004**

  
“Can you get me Senator James’s contact information? Personal contact information, not the shit that’s public domain on the internet for the normals to find. I need his cell number.” Selina directed her newest staffer, a college intern named Amy Brookheimer who was following closely at her heels.

“Which Senator James? There’s like, three of them ma’am.”

  
Selina rolled her eyes.

  
“I don’t give a shit about Senator James from Alaska, or Senator James from Montana. I’m talking Tom James, Amy. The new senator from Connecticut. You fucking met him at the start of the new session, that was literally a month ago. He and I are both newbies. He came over to talk to be about a bill he wanted to introduce at that fundraiser last week, the one about recycling in government offices throughout the country. I told you to jot that down to remind me. If you’re gonna stick around longer than the last intern, you’re gonna wanna remember faces a lot fucking better.”

“I’m sorry, ma’am. I’ll try harder.”

“Damn right you’re gonna.”

“Ma’am, Miss Brookheimer was not a part of the team yet at the start of the new session. She’s been with us since March.” Gary whispered into her ear from beside her as they made their way down the hallway.

“Whatever. She’s smart enough to not correct me, so she’s already got that one up on you.” She shrugged before stopping in her tracks and extending her palm to him. She watched as Mike, her communications director collided with Gary, who had stopped walking the moment she had.

“Idiots.” Amy mumbled from beside her as she typed away on her Blackberry.

“Ya got that right.” Selina responded, hand still extended as she watched Gary and Mike straighten themselves out. “Am I going to have to get the goddamn hand sanitizer myself?”

“I’m  _ so  _ sorry, ma’am.” Gary responded as he quickly looked through his bag for the bottle of  hand sanitizer.

“Ma’am, I’ve sent his contact information to your email.” Amy commented as Gary finally squeezed some fucking hand sanitizer into her hands. There was a beeping sound, indicating that Amy’s email had arrived to her cell.

“You’re already more efficient than the last one. It would’ve taken him at least an hour to find that info, it took you ten minutes. Good job, Ames.”

 

Selina grabbed Mike’s wrist to check the time.

 

“It’s almost two and there’s nothing left on the agenda for today -”

“You’re supposed to have a late lunch with Andrew in an hour.” Gary interrupted.

“Fuck Andrew.” She snapped. “As I was saying, there’s nothing left on the agenda today, so you’re all free to do whatever it is that you do when you’re not working. I on the other hand am going to pick up my daughter from school and take her to lunch.”

“Do you want me to cancel on your husband?” Amy asked, already drafting out an email.

“No, it’s okay. I think I’ll stand him up.”  
  


She had recently discovered that her husband was cheating on her.

 

_ Again. _

 

The first time it had been several years prior, when she was running for Congress with none other than her head of communications, which is how she had ended up with Mike. She needed to make sure that her sleazeball of a husband never slept with another member of her fucking staff.

This time it was with his fucking secretary, who was five years  _ older  _ than her. Who the fuck cheated on their wife with someone older than her? Wasn’t the whole point of cheating to find someone younger to suck your cock because your wife’s tits were starting to sag and it made you soft? It didn’t make any sense to her.

Were it not for the fact that Selina had every intention of running for President in 2012, she would have already left him. But the public was too obsessed with family values for a female Senator to have a daughter and no husband. So for the sake of her career, the remained married after the second affair.

 

But if he cheated again? Selina was already set on divorce, public image be damned. There was only so much she could bear as a person and though she would never admit it to him, his betrayals did hurt her.

She was only human after all.

 

“You’re all dismissed. I’ll see you bright and early tomorrow.”

* * *

 

 “Catherine, honey you’ve got ketchup on your face.”

 

She watched as her daughter wiped her face with her ketchup covered hand, only making the mess on her face worse.

 

“You’re making a bigger mess!” She exclaimed, grabbing the napkin in her lap and reaching across the table and wiping at her daughter’s face. “And aren’t you paying attention in those etiquette classes we put you in? Never wipe your face with your hands, you’re given a cloth napkin for a reason.”

“Sorry, mommy.” Her nine-year-old responded, looking down at her lap.

   
Selina sighed.

 

“It’s okay, sweetie.” She responded, patting her daughter’s cheek. “Just try to pay more attention to what those classes are teaching you, okay?”

 “Okay.”

 There was an awkward pause.

 She loved her daughter. She truly did. Catherine was actually their planned baby, unlike the one she had aborted when she and Andrew had first gotten married. She was fresh out of law school and had just started working for one of the best firms in D.C., the last thing she needed was the burden of a child. Besides, her trust fund wouldn’t hit until she was thirty. There was no way in hell she would be having a child before then, which is why a few months before she turned thirty, they started trying to get pregnant. 

Catherine was born on June 9th, 1994 at six pounds and two ounces. She was a small baby and that hadn’t changed much as she got older. At nine years old she was still the shortest child in her class and it didn’t help at all that she slouched. Which is why they had started sending her to etiquette classes, in attempts to get her to stand up straight and actually make some friends. Selina herself had been a lonely child with not many friends and the last thing she wanted was for her daughter to experience the exact same thing as she had.

  
“How was school?”

“It was okay...they’re starting a new dance program. Can I try one of the classes? They’re after school, so Rosa can pick me up.”

“If you take these classes, you can’t quit them. No matter how bad you think you are.”

“I promise I won’t quit them!”

“That’s my girl. Now, finish up your lunch. Daddy got paid today which means mommy can take you shopping on his dime.”

* * *

Selina sat in her study, feet up on her desk as she twirled a pen between her fingers. She could call Senator James and set up a meeting for them to further discuss that bill he wanted her to co-sponsor. It was something about how government office buildings weren’t recycling correctly; she didn’t remember the exact details. She was too focused on the fact that of all of the junior senators in the newest class, he had approached  _ her  _ to co-sponsor his bill.

He could have zeroed in on any of the other new senators to help him, there were definitely ones who would be able to get it more traction that she could, but he had singled  _ her  _ out.

He had personally gone out of his way to approach her at that fundraiser, kissing her cheek as he greeted her. Se had spent a few days afterwards thinking about how it had sent a shiver down her fucking spine. She had never met someone so goddamn charming and Selina Meyer was not easily charmed.

 She dropped her feet off of her desk and pulled her chair closer to it, grabbing her office phone and beginning to dial.

* * *

 

He had asked his assistant to find out her contact information after the fundraiser. He knew that she would reach out to him first about the bill he wanted her to co-sponsor with him and since he was used to screening his calls when it came from unknown numbers, he wanted to be prepared. Tom knew that she would eventually ask for his personal contact information in order to reach out to him, and when she did, it was only a matter of waiting for  _ when _ she would reach out. 

  
He was just coming in from a run when his cellphone went off. He glanced at the screen, reading the caller ID before flipping his phone open.

 

“Tom James speaking.”

 “Senator James, this is Senator Meyer. My assistant reached out to yours to get your contact information, I hope that wasn’t overstepping a line.”

 "No, of course not. I had mine do the same. I was hoping you would call.”

“Yes, well… I’ve been thinking about the bill you asked me to co-sponsor and I’m willing to jump on board if you still want me to be a part of it.”

“It would be a pleasure to work with you on this. Shall we schedule a meeting to discuss it further? Say around the end of this week?”

“Have your people call my people and we’ve got a date!” She exclaimed.  
  


He could hear the excitement in her voice and it made him look forward to their meeting. He knew that out of all of the other junior senators, other than himself, Selina Meyer was going to be the one to make a mark and he wanted to be a part of her climb up the political ladder.

  
“Well, I’ll let you go. I’ll see ya whenever that meeting happens. Have a good night, Senator James.”

“You can call me Tom.”

“Okay...Tom. Have a good night.”

“Have a good night, Selina.”

* * *

 

 “Senator Meyer.” He greeted as he entered her office inside the Senate building. It was slightly bigger than his and for a moment he wondered how she had managed that before deciding it really didn’t matter.

“Welcome to my humble abode.” She responded as she stood from her desk to approach him. She reached him and he noted that when she went in to kiss his cheek, Selina had to stand on her toes, that’s how great of a height difference there was between them.

“It’s more the size of a fucking storage closet, but it could be a lot worse. At least it’s in the building. I heard that the Dem senator from Delaware doesn’t even have an office in this building, but in one of the other government buildings a few blocks down. You want a drink?” She asked as she walked over to her desk and pulled out a bottle of Scotch and two glasses.

“I’d be an idiot to turn down a drink from you.”

“Damn straight you would be. You don’t have to stand, you can take a seat.”

 

He looked around debating whether to sit on the small couch or drop into the armchair across from it. If he sat on the couch, there was a chance they would sit beside one another; if he sat in the armchair, she would have to sit across from him and he would get a good look at her cleavage whenever she leaned toward him.

 

He chose the armchair. 

 

“So tell me about this bill.” She handed him the glass before dropping onto the couch in front of him, elegantly crossing her legs before resting an elbow on her knee.

“Well,” he leaned forward, grabbing his briefcase and snapping it open, pulling out the folder containing the research he had done thus far on the subject. “Like I had mentioned at the fundraiser, the bill revolves around the fact that government offices aren’t recycling official materials properly. There’s sensitive paperwork that isn’t being disposed of properly, putting people’s private information at risk.” Tom continued, laying out several articles in regards to recent data breaches that had occurred throughout the last few years because of the improper disposal.

“Are you fucking serious? Ya’d think there would be common sense that if it’s sensitive information, the bins should be locked and whatever’s in them needs to be shredded.” Selina responded, leaning forward and looking through the articles.

“Precisely. Except they’re not being locked  _ or  _ shredded, therefor making the private government information susceptible to leaks.”

“So what are you proposing?”

“The bill proposes that at the end of each day an official in the facility is tasked with destroying the documents by not only shredding them, but also burning the remains.”

“And how will we know they did just that?”

“Because specific information is only sent to specific locations -”

“So if information that was sent to let’s say, your offices in Connecticut become public knowledge we know right away that your offices weren’t following the specific procedures and if they aren’t following those specific procedures we can do one of two things; either prosecute whomever it was that was supposed to destroy the data or fine the facility as a whole.”

“It’s like you read my fucking mind.” He responded, smirking before he downed the remainder of his scotch.

“The bottle’s on my desk if you want to help yourself to some more.” She responded, turning her attention back to one of the articles at hand.

 

She was intently focused on the information in front of her, her brow furrowed in concentration as she read the words in front of her.

Yeah, he had definitely made the right choice in asking her to co-sponsor the first bill he planned to introduce as a Senator.

* * *

God, he was so charming it was fucking annoying and yet she couldn’t help but start to develop a crush on him. They had been having impromptu meetings throughout the last several weeks, trying to draft out their proposal in a way that would ensure it would be passed once it reached the Senate floor. Whenever it seemed like they were one step closer to having it finalized, they would realize that something in the draft was just too goddamn far fetched to achieve. Selina tended to get stressed out at another delay but Tom was always cool as a motherfucking cucumber, ensuring that they would work through whatever bump in the road they hit and get onto the next one. Selina couldn’t help but fucking believe him.

 

“I didn’t know you smoked.”

 

She had been standing outside after one of their meetings, hoping that because it was late there would no one to catch her in the act.

 

“I thought you had gone home.” She said turning to find him heading in her direction.

 “Was just finishing up some notes from tonight. I thought you’d be long gone.” Tom responded as he stopped beside her.

 “I don’t smoke...not regularly anyway. It’s kind of a stress habit...I picked it up a few months back…” She retorted, taking a drag of her cigarette before extending it to him. “Want a drag?”

 She watched as he took the cigarette from her, inhaling deeply before handing it back to her.

 “I’m trying to quit.” He said as he exhaled.

 “Yeah, well good luck with that. You’re gonna need some other way to relieve stress if you’re giving up the nicotine.”

She took one final drag before dropping it and putting it out with the toe of her Louboutins.

   
“I know of other ways to relieve stress.” He responded as she looked up at him.

 She could feel her heart catch in her throat. She could not believe that he was fucking hitting on her. She should have seen it coming, it was no wonder they always sat in such close proximity when discussing the bill. There was something between them that allowed them to work so well together, to volley off of one another’s ideas. It was only now that she realized that it was pure attraction.

 “Yeah, well if ya find any that are useful, share the fucking wealth because I’d really like to kick this habit before it becomes an issue.”

 “I’ll definitely keep you in mind.”

 She suddenly felt hot and could not have been more goddamn thankful that it was dark out and the only source of light was coming from a street light several feet away. Selina just knew her goddamn neck was blushing red.

 “I better get going. Catherine has a fit if I don’t kiss her good night. She always puts up such a fuss when it’s time to put her down for bed.”

 She changed the subject, pulling out her cell and looking at the time. It was nine-thirty and knowing Catherine, she would still be awake waiting for her good night kiss, even if it was well past her bedtime.

“Same time next week?” She asked as she pocketed her phone.

“What about sometime sooner, maybe Friday? That way if we work late into the night we don’t have to worry about early rising the next morning.”

She was supposed to go to some stupid work function with Andrew that night but she frankly had no goddamn interest in having to schmooze with his co-workers and pretend that everything between then was just fucking peachy when it clearly wasn’t. If he so desperately needed someone there with him, he could take the skank he had been cheating on her with.

“Friday sounds perfect.” She responded with a smile.

“Great. Have good night, Lina.”

 

Selina raised an eyebrow before taking a few steps so that she was standing directly in front of him.

 

“You literally threw the biggest fucking bitch fit two hours ago when I called you ‘Tommy’ going on about how you didn’t like nicknames and suddenly you think you can just give me one right out of the blue? That’s not gonna fly with me. We’re equals in this.” She retorted, jabbing him in the chest as she finished speaking. He grabbed her hand and she could feel the goddamn spark it sent through her body as he placed it back at her side.

“Fine. You can give me a nickname, as long as it’s not Tommy. It’s some childish shit.”

She rolled her eyes.

“Fine. What about ‘T’? Does that sound more  _ mature  _ to you? More manly?” She teased, emphasizing to make him aware of how goddamn ridiculous he was being.

“Anything is better than Tommy…”

“Goodnight, T.”

“Goodnight, Lina.”

* * *

“You think that with one more rewrite this shit will be ready to drop?” She asked as she slid into a dimly lit booth at the back of some random bar that wasn’t too far from the senate offices.

“Definitely. One more night of tearing this bitch to shreds before piecing it back together and we’ll be all set and ready to go.”

  
They had started working on the bill back at the start of April and as the beginning of August quickly approached, it seemed like they were finally nearing the finish line. They had spent several hours a week together for the last three, almost four months going through every part of their proposed bill and ensuring that there were no loopholes in it, building it up to be best version of itself it could possibly be.

  
Selina would never admit that she was a little sad to be reaching the end of the road. Finishing the bill would mean not having a reason to be in such close proximity to Tom. She had grown fucking attached to him throughout the last few months, as much as she hated herself for it.

 He was charming and funny. He kept her on her fucking toes. He was probably the only person she had ever met who could actually match wits with her intellectually and god, was it incredibly fucking sexy.

 She watched as he took off his blazer and rolled up the sleeves of his button down before waving over one of the cocktail waitresses and ordering two scotches as he draped his arm around the back of the booth.

 

“How’s Catherine enjoying her dance classes?”

She laughed.

“She’s fucking  _ awful  _ at it but she’s making friends, so ya win some, ya lose some. Is your boy liking football?”

“He’s having a blast, though I think he’s got his eyes set on joining ROTC as soon as he can.”  
  


They’d spent a lot of time getting to know one another throughout the last few months, talking about their kids and their spouses. She knew that he had a son, whose name was Ryan and he was about two years older than Catherine. She knew that he and his wife weren’t exactly on good terms, and hadn’t been for a while but the only thing stopping them from divorcing was their son.

The waitress arrived with their drinks and they made a small toast to almost being done with their bill before they got to talking and unwinding in each other’s company.

  
They were at least three drinks in and they were sitting closer together than they had originally started off and Selina was rubbing her foot up his leg as his hand rested on her thigh and she couldn’t even remember what the fuck they were even talking about to get them sitting so close but she really didn’t give a shit.

“My husband is cheating on me.” She said as she downed the remainder of the glass in front of her, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand as she set the glass back down.

 “Your husband’s an asshole. You deserve better.” He responded and she could feel his breath on her face as he gave her knee a squeeze.

 

God, he was so fucking sincere as he said it.

 It was taking everything in her not to lean forward and press her mouth against his. The last thing she needed was for rumors to start about the two of them being a little too cozy with one another in the back of some shady D.C. dive bar, but she couldn’t deny that the air between them was buzzing with sexual tension.

 “Why did you choose me to work on this bill with you? You could have asked _anyone_ else in the Senate to back you on this. Why _me?_ ”

* * *

It had taken her a lot longer than he had hoped to finally ask that question. He had assumed she would have asked it right off the bat, when they had first begun to work on this proposal together but there she was asking it towards the very end.  


“I chose you because you’re fucking bold, Selina. You’re the only one on that floor who is willing to chew someone else out when they think they can outsmart you when it comes to your areas of expertise. I know that when you were a Congresswoman, you fought nail and tooth for your constituents. You were good at your fucking job. If I wanted this bill to be flaw free, you were the only one I could have do this with me. We get this bill passed and we’ve both got a notch to help us move forward. We’re both only climbing uphill from here on out.”

 

In the dim light of the booth, he could see her cheeks start to flush and he knew it wasn’t just from the alcohol.

 

He wasn’t lying. He had a feeling in his gut that she was going to climb up that political ladder as high as she could and when she did, he would have been a stepping stone in getting her there, if not the one getting her there himself. He knew she had aspirations for the presidency and he did as well. He wouldn’t mind having her as his VP if he decided to run during the next election.

“Yeah, well I’ll be glad to let ya be my veep when I run in 2012.” She replied as he ran her foot up his leg once more.

  
They had been playing this fucking game all night. The drinking, the flirting. It was painfully obvious that there was an attraction between the two but neither was willing to own up to it.

Spending so much time together on this bill had made them get to know one another so well and in getting to learn more about one another, an undeniable attraction had formed.

   
If only they weren’t fucking married to other people. It would be a lot simpler if they were both divorced and if they didn’t have such high ambitions and if her husband wasn’t fucking cheating on her.

 The last thing he ever wanted to do was take advantage of her when she was vulnerable. 

 He had too much respect for her.

 

“Yeah, because in 2012 you’ll actually be old enough to run.”

 “You’re only two years older than me! I could run in 2008, I just don’t want to. Why don’t you fucking run then?”

 “Only if you agree to be my veep.”

 He watched as she threw her head back in laughter, her hand reaching down to cover the one he still had on her knee.

“In your fucking dreams, Tom James.” She whispered as her lips brushed against his ear.

  
He could feel his cock start to get hard.

 

“It’s getting late.” He said, clearing his throat as he pulled away.

“You go home then. I’ll call a cab to take me home.” She replied, pulling out her cell and dialing.

“I’ll wait until your cab gets here.”

He wanted to be sure she would get home in one piece but he also knew that their time together was limited; he wanted to make the most of it.

“Always the fucking gentleman.”

* * *

“We fucking _killed_ it in there!” Selina whispered excitedly as she and Tom exited the Senate floor, both of their teams in tow.

They had just introduced their bill to the Senate floor and she could still feel the adrenaline coursing through her veins.

“And now we wait. We did good.”

“We did better than good! We were great!” She responded, extending a hand up for a high-five. He took her cue and gave into her, intertwining their fingers as he shook their hands high.

“It’s been a pleasure, Lina.” He said as he released their hands.

“Of course it’s been a pleasure, I was your co-sponsor.” She responded, teasingly. “Thank you for asking me, T.”

It took two months before S473 was signed into law after it had been torn apart and pieced back together during the amending process.

“It’s barely recognizable.” She sighed sadly as she downed the rest of her martini, handing him the toothpick holding the olives. 

They were currently sitting side by side at the bar during some mixer for a potential gubernatorial nominee.

“It fucking blows, I know. But it’s got our names on it. They may have pencil fucked it until it was something completely different with the same priority, but it’s still our bill.”

“I guess.”

“Would you rather it have died in Committee Action?” Tom responded, nudging her in the side.

“Alright...I get it. We got something done, that’s all that matters.”

“I’ll drink to that.”

* * *

“You’re sitting beside Tom James at the Sharpley debate tonight, ma’am.” Gary said as he helped her into her coat.

It wasn’t even officially winter yet and the temperatures had dropped to the single digits and it had already started to fucking snow. Sometimes Selina really fucking despised the state of Maryland.

“Oh, good. Someone I actually like.” She responded. The last time she had properly seen him had been almost two months ago, when they had gone out for celebratory drinks after their bill had been passed. “I don’t need you at this event with me. I’ll have Amy if I need anything so you’re free for the night.” She continued as she headed toward the door.

  
She pulled open the door and nearly collided with Andrew. They had legally separated, his having cheated on her _again_ and hiding the woman in Catherine’s close having been the last straw. She had literally served him with divorce papers earlier that same week.

“What the fuck are you doing here? It’s not your night.” Selina snapped, blocking his entrance into the house.

“Lee, she’s my kid. You can’t deny my seeing her.”

“Don’t fucking call me that, and yes. I can deny your seeing her seeing as in the divorce papers I’m asking for primary custody because why the fuck would I let her be raised by a lying, cheating, scumbag? Your night to see her is tomorrow. Now get the fuck off of my front step.” She retorted, pushing past him as Gary followed behind her, shutting the door.

“Don’t bother trying your key. I had the locks changed this morning!” She called over her shoulder.

* * *

They had spent the entire debate making slick comments about the two Senators who were debating a health care reform bill. They were both assholes who didn’t have the brains to be in their current positions. At one point Tom had made a comment so ridiculous that Selina had to feign coughing to cover up her laughter.

After the debate they had gone out for drinks, just to catch up with one another after not having had a chance to say more than simple ‘hellos’ in passing while in the Senate.

“Let’s share a cab. You don’t live that far from me, what like two blocks? Might as well make life easier on these cabbies in this fucking cold.” Selina said as she pulled her jacket closer to her.

“It’s a Friday, most cabs are full anyway because everyone’s drowning their sorrows at the bars, so I was going to suggest we share one too.”

He could tell that she was cold by the fact that her lips were starting to turn blue and her teeth wouldn’t stop chattering. Tom pulled her against his side in attempts to help warm her up as he waved for a cab.

“Thank fucking god.” He heard her say as the cab stopped in front of them and he pulled open the door, letting her in first. “I can finally take these fucking feels off.” She exclaimed as he climbed in beside her.

“Yeah, after hearing you whine all night about how much they fucking hurt I almost offered to give you a piggyback ride.” He responded, shaking his head as she shut the door behind them.

“That would have been a sight to see. Be glad you’re not subjected to this shit.” She replied, kicking off her green heels and flexing her foot in his direction, using it to push against his knee before she gave the cabbie her address.

“Every day I think god I don’t have to wear heels.” He teased, running his fingers along the bottom of her foot.

“Fuck you, I’m ticklish!” She responded, pushing at his knee again.

“It was good seeing you tonight, Selina.”

“It was a lot of fun. We should do it more often.”

* * *

She didn’t know who made the first move but what she did know was that the second they were outside of the cab in her driveway, they immediately become one entity as their mouths met.

Instinctively her hands moved to wrap themselves around his neck and his hands slipped down to her ass. Selina couldn’t help but let out a small moan as he grazed her lower lip with his teeth because god only knew when the last time anyone had fucking kissed her like that was.

They were messy and desperate, the months of sexual attraction threatening to burst as he pressed her up against her front door and she brought a hand down to his groin. His hand reached for her thigh, wrapping her leg around him and she moaned again as she felt his lips against her neck.

God, she hadn’t been fucked in so long that the build up alone already had her wet.

“Come upstairs.” She panted against his mouth as he gave one of her tits a squeeze. 

“I can’t.” He responded, pulling away and looking her in the eyes an arm still wrapped around her.

“You said it yourself, you and your wife haven’t fucked in at least a year and I’ll be divorced by the end of the month…”She replied, brushing her thumb against his lips as she spoke.

“I’m sorry.”

She felt his arm release her before he pulled away completely.

“Have a good night, Lina.”

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay, writing these two is fun but also time consuming because there's literally no background on their history and i get to make it all up which while fun, is harder than it looks, ahah. Apologies for any typos found; I updated both this and Between the Lines today and the later got editing priority.

**2016**  
  
Of fucking course.  
  
Amy’s choice would be her only goddamn viable option as her running mate. Everyone else had turned her down and if they hadn't she had flat out refused to offer them the position after sitting down with them.  
  
With Amy now gone, she really had no other fucking choice.  
  
Tom. Fucking. James.  
  
God, just hearing that name made her fucking palms sweat. She knew that if he accepted as her running mate, she would be fucked. That the can of worms that she had forced shut over a decade ago would surely burst back open if she was in such close proximity with him again.  
  
She knew herself too fucking well.  
  
There was no way this would end well for either one of them. At some point she would bring up the one specific encounter between them that had changed their past dynamic and she knew him well enough to know that whenever that time came, it would be one hell of a heated discussion.  
  
But she literally had no other goddamn choice; she was out of options.  
  
Chung had fucking turned her down. Maddox was a waste of time and an awful idea to even begin with, and there was no fucking way she would even ask Doyle to reconsider dropping the ticket.  
  
If she wanted her candidacy to be viable at all, he was the only answer.  
  
Selina let out an aggravated huff.  
  
“I’m gonna wanna talk to Tom James.”

* * *

The moment his phone rang and Kent Davidson asked him if he was available to speak with President Meyer, Tom knew exactly what that fucking call was about and he wasn’t at all surprised. When Selina had announced her intent to run after becoming President when her predecessor had resigned, a part of him had hoped that her team would reach out to him.  
  
And there they were, giving him that call.  
  
The prospect of becoming her running mate made him giddy. He couldn’t help but recall a conversation between the two of them that had taken place a lifetime ago when they had been working together in the Senate and she had jokingly offered the position to him.  
  
He knew in that moment that she had every intention of running in 2012. If it hadn’t been such awful timing for him then, he would have reached out and shown interest in being her running mate then, giving her his full support, but he was taking time away from the political spectrum during the primaries.  
  
Now that he was back in the game it was the perfect timing.  
  
When he stepped into that room, he could feel the nervous energy radiating from her.  
  
He hadn’t seen her in person in almost a decade but he would be lying if he denied the fact that seeing her again after so long stirred some of the feelings he had thought he’d pushed away.  
  
“My knight in shining armor!” She greeted, shaking his hand before they embraced.  
  
“My damsel in….Madam President...” He cut himself off as they pulled away, realizing it wouldn’t be the smartest move to call the first female President his damsel in distress in a room full of her staff.  
  
Looking like a sexist prick was the last thing he needed to do right now.  
  
She introduced him to her staff before leading him into the sitting area.  
  
Selina tried to make small talk and he wished she hadn’t because she still hadn’t made any improvement with it. She had been bad at making small talk ten years ago, and she was still as fucking awful now.  She asked about his son, Ryan, who had been injured while on deployment and before he could even finish giving her the update on him, she was already getting straight to the point.  
  
“Would you join me on the ticket...as my running mate?”  
She was so apprehensive as she asked that he couldn’t help but fuck with her.  
  
“Madam President, I had a feeling that this was in the wind…” Tom replied, laying it on thick.  
  
“Sure…”  
  
“I am afraid with deep regret…”  
  
“Oh my god.”  
  
He watched her as she buried her face in her hands, trying his best to keep a straight face.  
  
“That I am going to have to accept.”  He finished off, waiting for her reaction.  
  
Selina’s head popped up so quickly he could have sworn it would have popped right off of her neck and the next thing he knew she was nearly on top of him as she gave him a shove.  
  
“No you didn’t just do that to me!”  
  
She was losing her shit and he couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow at her reaction.

* * *

He agreed to be her running mate and as opposed as she had been to it at first, she couldn't fucking help the elation she felt. The people loved Tom James. With him as her running mate, it was sure to boost up her ratings in the polls.  
  
Selina took a deep breath before walking out on stage and approaching the podium. She stepped onto her crate and  turned her attention to the crowd in front of her, heart pounding in her chest.  
  
“Good evening Los Angeles!” She said brightly into the microphone, smiling as the crowd cheered in response. “I am so honored to accept your nomination tonight to be your Presidential candidate! It’s been such a tough primary and an even tougher road getting here, but with your support I know we’ll make it all the way to the finish line. It's also a great pleasure for me to introduce my running mate and your future Vice President, Senator Tom James!” She added, as she waved him on stage.  
   
He kissed her cheek when he reached her, resulting in the audience’s volume to increase and as they pulled away he grabbed her hand, holding up high for the crowd to see and she literally felt her heart skip a goddamn beat.  
  
He had charmed her fucking twelve years ago and he was doing it again, and she fucking hated herself for allowing something as small as a hand hold to bring all of those fucking repressed feelings back.  
  
She could feel the heat radiating off of his body as they shared the podium and he made a short speech about how thankful he was to have been asked to join this campaign and how he knew they would accomplish so much in the years to come. Selina couldn't stop focusing on the fact that he was still holding her goddamn hand as he said all of this, occasionally giving it a squeeze.  
  
Honestly, who the fuck did he think he was?

* * *

There were several things he noticed about Selina as they took on the campaign trail. First, she was a lot more guarded now than she had been over ten years ago when they had first met while in the Senate. Clearly it was because she was in such a high position of power, but it seemed to him that those guarded walls were beginning to take a toll on her. Eventually she would break.  
  
 Secondly, he noted that she was still someone who fucking hated change, seeing as she still had the same exact team of people working for her that had then. Clearly there had to be some level of competence there for these individuals to still have a job after so long or they were blackmailing her. Knowing Selina well enough though, he knew that she would never be caught in doing something worth blackmailing over. She was too smart for that kind of bullshit and would never do anything that might risk her career.  
  
“We have exactly an hour and a half for dinner before we have to hit the road again if we want to be in Tennessee in time for the meet and greet.” Kent said as they were corralled back onto the campaign bus.  
  
“Well, I don't know about you motherfuckers, but I'm getting pizza. So if someone could find a pizza place around here for me to pop into and say hello to a few normals, that would help.” Selina retorted as she dropped onto the couch and kicked off her heels before pulling her feet up beneath her.  
  
“I'm with the President on this one.” Tom responded as he nodded in her direction.  
  
“I knew I made a smart choice with ya.”  
  
He watched as she winked as she finished her statement and he couldn't help but smirk in response.

* * *

As much as she fucking despised interacting with the normals most of the time, it was a part of the goddamn job. So she played it up for the cameras, kissed some babies, and chatted up some geriatrics, all in the sake of making herself look good.  
  
So stopping at a pizza parlor and sitting down with some of them for a bit with her running mate would be the fucking perfect publicity opportunity. Tom was better at chatting it up with them so why wouldn’t she use it to their goddamn advantage? If his polling numbers took a bump, so would hers.  
  
“Ma’am, secret service wanted you to know that the place has been checked out and cleared.” Gary said as he walked back onto the campaign bus.  
  
“Alright bozos, get the fuck out and don’t forget to smile!” She directed as she stood, adjusting her skirt.  
  
“Tom, do me a favor and once I get off of this thing, keep close behind me.”  
  
“Of course, ma’am.”  
  
She waited for everyone to exit the bus before her and when she walked down the stairs she found Tom extending a hand to her to help her with the last one. She hadn’t even realized that it was fucking steeper than the others until she grabbed his hand and nearly stumbled when she took her last step forward.  
  
“Thank you.” Selina replied, smiling up at him knowing that it would be worth it to play it up for the cameras. He nodded in response and she dropped his hand before heading into the restaurant.  
  
“This is the owner, Lucy.” Gary mumbled into her ear as a woman who couldn’t have been much older than Catherine approached her.  
  
“Madam President, it’s such a honor to have you here.”  
  
“Oh it’s our pleasure to be here!” She responded, taking the younger woman’s arm. “Now Lucy, why don’t you tell Senator James and I about yourself?”  
  
They spent the next twenty minutes listening to the store owner’s fucking sob story about how she had inherited the restaurant from her parents after they had died in a car accident just after she had graduated high school. She’d managed to take what they had left her and expand it to two more stores around neighboring cities.  
  
Selina hated the fucking business talk and was grateful for the fact that it was Tom’s area of expertise. Between the two of them, they had the younger woman and the other patrons of the place fully engrossed in their conversation.  
  
“When you go to bite into the pizza, tilt your head up and to the left, the White House photographer is on that side and we don’t want to draw too much attention to your neck.”  
  
“Okay, that neck comment was completely uncalled for.” She grumbled as she nodded in acknowledgement. She took his note, trying not to moan when she bit into the pizza. She never got to eat fucking pizza so she was going to enjoy every last bite of it, goddamn it.  
  
“So you’re telling me that you make this tomato sauce every morning? It’s incredible. I think I need to introduce you to my daughter Catherine, she might be able to learn a thing or two about being self sufficient from you.”  
  
“I think we’re definitely going to need a pie to go, don’t you Madam President?” Tom asked as he turned to face her.  
  
“Only if you promise not to make a mess of yourself.” She responded as she grabbed a napkin and wiped at the sauce on his face, causing the room to erupt with laughter.  
  
There was nothing she loved more than knowing that she was owning the fucking room.

* * *

“I thought you were bad with the normals.”  He said as he dropped down beside Selina on the couch back on the campaign bus.  
  
Gary, Kent, and Mike were taking up the table a few feet away, the three of them about to embark on a game of monopoly. Selina on the other hand was wrapped in a blanket barefaced and in her glasses watching Mamma Mia!  
  
“Huh?”  
  
“You're always whining about how bad you are at normalizing but what I saw at that pizza place was exactly what the people wanted. You were engaging and enthusiastic and I’d be surprised if there was a single patron in there that wasn't swayed to vote for us today. You're a lot more charming than you give yourself credit for, Lina.”  
  
“Shit , you really think so? It's just so hard to relate to them sometimes, ya know? It's easier to do when there's actually someone competent to help me hold the conversation. You think Doyle would have been able to hold a conversation like that? He’d have been dropping drool down his chin the second she had started talking about how she made that damn sauce. Stupid sexist fuck.”  
  
Tom couldn't help but chuckle at her sudden outburst. It was just like when they were in the senate together.  
  
“Well, you know how they get when they hit a certain age.”  
  
“What are you talking about? You’re not that far behind him.” She teased.  
  
“I'm two years older than you. So that would but the three of us in the same boat.”  
  
“Doyle’s 70 and I'm 48. That is nowhere near the same boat.”  
  
“48, right.”  
  
“Fuck you, Tom.”  
  
He watched her laugh before rolling her eyes at him.  
  
“Wouldn't you rather be playing with the boys than watching this shit?”  
  
“If it's shit why are you watching it?”  
  
“Cause it's fun. I wish I could just fuck around in Greece for a weekend.”  
  
“Monopoly and I do not fare well.”  
  
“Yeah, same here. Catherine used to love that game as a kid and wanted to play it every fucking day.”  
  
“That should be deemed cruel and unusual punishment.”  
  
“Yeah, it really fucking should.”

* * *

She really shouldn't have fucking brought up that night they had almost fucked.  
  
She had made an attempt to maybe, just maybe finish what they started that night so many years ago and the fact that he didn't even remember anything other than her fucking shoes was a complete shut down.  
  
Whatever the fuck had possessed her to listen to Gary when he had insisted she mention it to Tom, was something she was never going to let happen again.  
  
Ever.  
  
She honestly felt fucking nauseous sitting in the back of the limo with him post that stupid fundraiser. Moments like these were why she suppressed her goddamn motherfucking feelings. Because whenever she allowed herself just a brief moment of vulnerability around someone else, she was fucking humiliated afterwards.  
  
It didn't fucking help that she had to sit beside him throughout the entire event, watching him effortlessly charm whoever approached him with his fucking charisma. On top of that he wouldn't shut the fuck up about just how lucky he was to be her running mate, on how he just knew she was going to be a great president when she was elected. She hated herself for the fact that hearing him talk about her like that, so goddamn genuinely, made her fucking heart flutter.  
  
This was  exactly why she hadn't wanted to bring him onto the ticket, because sooner or later the feelings she had buried so long ago would start to make their way back up and boy, were they choosing an awful fucking time for that.  
  
“You're unusually quiet.” He commented from beside her and she looked away from the window and directly over at him.  
  
She contemplated for a moment on pretending to not have heard him before deciding against it. She knew Tom too well. He would just keep pressing her until she gave him some sort of answer.  
  
“I'm just tired.”  
  
She didn’t even bother to look away from the window as she answered.  
  
“It’s a tiring job.”  
  
“You’re telling me. At least you’ll catch a break if we win the election.” She said as she turned to face him.  
  
“Take a sick day or two and let me be in your shoes.” He teased.  
  
She fucking hated herself for smiling in response.

* * *

  
Selina having the flu was the catalyst of the day’s events.  
  
He had known walking into this mess that Selina’s team was incompetent, but Jesus fucking Christ, he was thrown off by how fucking useless they proved to be at times.  
  
The fact that they literally could not function without being told what to do every goddamn step of the way was ridiculous.  
  
It took a lot for him to lose his cool, but by god, he had had enough of these morons for today.  
   
He was sitting in his office, nursing a scotch. They had just watched the Families First bill die in the vote, just as they wanted it to, but it still fucking sucked to see it go down.  
  
It had been a good bill. He knew Selina was more than capable of drafting legislation that would make a difference in the lives of her constituents, so to see her have to kill her own bill stung more than he could have ever expected.  
  
His phone started ringing and he ignored it. After several rings it stopped, only to start again. Again he ignored it, and again it continued to ring.  
  
“Who the fuck do you think you are, ignoring my goddamn calls? I'm the motherfucking president of the United States.”  
  
“Madam President.” He responded, loving the fact that she was so worked up over this. It was made even more amusing by the fact that she was still sick, although significantly better than earlier in the day, but her nose still being stuffed still made her sound ridiculous.  
  
“Anyway… I just wanted to say I appreciate you going out on a limb and telling those clowns I call a staff to suck it the fuck up and get their shit together. Ya truly showed that you're able to step up the plate if I'm indisposed, just like a veep should. I’m really glad I put you on the ticket. I don't think there was a better option for my running mate.”  
  
“It's an honor, Madam President.”  
  
“God, you don't always have to give me that title. Nobody else is listening in on this call other than the NSA.”  
  
Tom chuckled at her comment.  
  
“Okay, Selina. Get some uninterrupted sleep...and try not to snore.”  
  
“I don't snore, you jackass!”  
  
He could hear her start to laugh before going into a coughing fit.  
  
“I sat in your room with you for a bit, you snore.”  
  
“Yeah, great company you were.” She replied, her tone thick with sarcasm.  
  
“Anyway, have a good a good night, Tom.”  
  
“Good night, Selina.”

* * *

She was beyond fucking miserable. The fact that the election had ended in a motherfucking tie honestly made her sick to her stomach.  
  
Tom and Kent were waiting for her up in her hotel room. They were supposed to have a quick sit down and talk about what their next step should be.  
  
That was honestly the last thing she wanted at the moment. She had every intention of kicking them both out, taking an ambien, and burying herself in the comfort of her bed.  
  
“If anyone comes up, I’m sleeping.” Selina said over her shoulder to the two secret service agents behind her.  
  
She pushed open the door to her room.  
  
She was surprised that they weren't waiting to her in the living room of her suite, but she could hear them in the dining area. She kicked off her heels and quietly shut the door before stepping closer.  
  
It was the perfect opportunity to see if either one of them would shit talk her behind her back.  
  
“You should have listened to her when she pushed for more campaign stops in the south. Florida could have been ours if you had scheduled one more day of fucking stops there.”  
  
“If we had scheduled Florida for an extra day, we would have lost Pennsylvania.”  
  
“That's bullshit. You and I both know it. Pennsylvania does the same thing every election. It always starts off leaving red but by the end of the night it's as blue as the deep blue fucking sea.”  
  
“This election was too close to call from the start. The data showed that -”  
  
“Come on, Kent. Don't give me the fucking numbers spiel if you were so reliant on your precious data you would have tried to be a better campaign manager and focus on the important battlegrounds.”  
  
One thing she had always appreciated about Tom was that the man was fucking intelligent. He knew what the fuck he was talking about and to hear him point out to Kent where he had gone wrong as campaign manager almost made Selina feel bad for snapping at him earlier.  
  
After all, he was her running mate, they did have to stick together in this mess. At least she knew someone on her team was on her fucking side.  
  
“Hello boys.” She said, finally making her presence known. “We’ll deal with this talk tomorrow, I’d like to get some shut eye before I address the nation about this goddamn catastrophe, I need you two to fucking skedaddle.”  
  
“Good night, Madam President.” Kent said as he stood and exited the room first.  
  
“You want a night cap before you go, Tom?” She asked as he stood and approached her.  
  
“Thank you, but I’ll pass.” He replied as he stopped in front of her.  
  
Selina swallowed hard as she looked up at him.  
  
“Well…”  
  
“Things will look brighter in the morning once we’ve had time to process. Don't stress too much.”  
  
“Right.”  
  
“Good night, Selina.”  
  
“Good night, Tom.”

* * *

Things with Selina were...tense to say the least.  
  
Any respect she had previously had for him had dissipated the moment she’d made him economy czar, specifically after he had turned down her stupid suggestion to begin with.  
  
Then she’d ignored him with the banking task force and which bank to bail out. If she had bailed out Charlie Baird’s bank it would have looked bad for her because she was fucking him, but economically speaking it was the most viable choice. But of course because he had been the one to suggest it, she had gone the other way.  
  
The one good thing that had come from that was that Charlie had dumped her, and Tom couldn't be happier to see that pigeon looking fucker out of the picture.  
  
Nonetheless, Selina was starting to grate on his last fucking nerve with her bullshit. He had spent so much time defending her, selling her up to the people, and she was proving herself to be everything they fucking thought her to be. She was wasting her goddamn presidency away.  
  
So when Sidney Purcell has called and suggested that they work together to get abstentions from the congressional vote, he took the offer. There was no way he was going to let this goddamn train wreck continue if he could put a stopper to it.

* * *

She was fucking livid when she realized that he was getting abstentions from the congressional vote. He was supposed to be her fucking partner in this, and here he was, turning out to be a mother fucking snake.  
  
She truly could not wait to tear him a fucking new one.  
  
Selina took her chance when she approached him and made up the cute little story about how she knew he had been trying all night to build up the courage to ask her to dance. She knew that everyone would eat that shit up, considering she had heard that some people were suspecting that they were fucking. Why wouldn't she play into what they people wanted?  
  
The look on his face when he realized that she knew what he had been fucking up to was a look she was never going to forget. She had to remind him who was the one in charge.  
  
Any sort of mutual respect between them had dissipated since the election. Selina knew she was to partially to blame for that; she was doing nothing but trying to get on his last nerve every chance she got. But the fact that he would go as far as to go behind her back and try to steal the presidency from her?  
  
Who the fuck did he think his was?  
  
How the fuck could he go from being her biggest goddamn ally to betraying her like that?  
  
The fact that he had done nothing but lie to her from the moment she had brought him on, about his intentions, about this, about the fucking shoes, about wanting to fuck her, drove her absolutely fucking insane.  
  
“You wanted to fuck me that night, just say it. Just say it, you wanted to fuck my brains out!”  
  
“Alright, I wanted to fuck your brains out!”  
  
“There you go! Now you're trying to fuck me tonight!”  
  
“I am fucking you tonight.”  
  
“No, I’m gonna fuck you!”  
  
That was all it took.  
  
Tom’s arms were wrapped around her and her mouth was against his, her hands running up his shoulders and finding his neck.  
  
“This could have happened a lot fucking sooner if you had owned up to remembering that night four months ago when I first fucking brought it up.” She growled against his mouth as she pressed him up against the mantel.  
  
“Wouldn't have been as explosive.” He responded, as she felt him toy with the zipper of her dress.  
  
“Yeah, but we’d have a lot more fucking time to properly get this done.” She replied, smacking his hand away and pushing him to the couch when they both realized that zipper wasn't going anywhere.  
  
“I think we’ll be fine.”  
  
“You better fucking hope so.”  
  
Selina reached beneath her dress and slipped off her panties before straddling him, her hands immediately finding the belt of his slacks.  
  
She watched his Adam's apple bob as he swallowed hard when she took his cock in her hand, running her thumb over his tip.  
   
“Jesus Christ.” She moaned, louder than she had intended to when she slid down onto his cock, taking a moment to adjust to his girth as she planted her palms against his chest.

* * *

Selina was loud.  
  
So much so that he had to clamp his hand over her mouth at one point.  
  
“Someone’s going to hear you.” He hissed, removing his hand from her mouth as she panted above him.  
  
“Shut up and fuck me harder.” She snapped back, letting out a high pitched whimper.  
  
Tom could feel her clench around his cock and he groaned, bringing his hands to her hips and holding her against him as he thrust up into her.  
  
It wasn't long before she had pulled his hands from her waist and brought them to her breasts and he took the hint, giving them a firm squeeze.  
  
What he really wanted was to get his mouth on them but the fact that the zipper of her dress hadn't wanted to fucking budge earlier meant that he wasn't going to get what he wanted.  
  
What a shame.  
  
He shifted so that their faces were level as she wrapped an arm around his neck, their mouths meeting again, teeth pulling at lips as their hips ground together.  
  
Selina reached for his hand and slipped it beneath her dress. Tom smirked against her mouth as she shuddered when he found her clit.  
  
“Fuck me.” She whined against his mouth.  
  
God, if he had known that this was what the mighty Selina Meyer was like during sex, he would have fucked her the first time he had had the chance.  
  
He circled her clit with his thumb and he could feel her dig her fingers into his shoulder as she her breathing sped up, small whines escaping her as her felt her body tense.  
  
He brought a hand to the back of her head, keeping her mouth against his in attempts to muffle the sounds of her moans as she climaxed.

* * *

“Jesus fucking Christ.” She mumbled against his mouth as she attempted to steady her breathing.  
  
If she had known that fucking Tom would have cleared her mind like that, she would have done it so much sooner.  
  
She turned her focus back to the task at hand; there was no way she was going to let him walk away without finishing. She wasn't going to give him material to bad mouth her and call her a bad fucking lay. If there was one thing she really excelled at, it was making sure her partners came after getting her off.  
  
“You want me to talk dirty to you?” She whispered into his ear as she leaned forward enough for him to almost slide out of her completely as she toyed with his bow tie.  
  
Tom tilted his head back as she slowly slid back onto his cock, his hands sliding up beneath her dress to cup her ass.  
  
She had every intention of making this as painfully slow for him as possible, but she knew that someone would come looking for them any minute now. They had to have been gone for at least twenty minutes. Someone was bound to walk in on them soon enough.  
  
Selina pulled at his lower lip with her teeth as she clenched around him, messily pressing her mouth to his as he groaned in response.  
  
“Come for me.” She purred into his ear as she rolled her hips against his. She felt the grip his hands had on her ass tighten, keeping her closer against him as she continued her movements.  
  
“Fuuuuck.” He groaned into her neck and she could feel him twitch inside of her as he came.  
  
She swallowed hard.    
  
She really wished they didn't have to go back out there.  
  
“Give me the handkerchief.” She instructed before he reached into his breast pocket and handed it to her.  
  
She knew him well enough to remember that he always kept a handkerchief in his breast pocket. She knew that from their days in the sense together.  
  
Selina used the fabric to hastily wipe herself off. The last thing she wanted was a sleazy article about how there had been cum on the dress when she sent it to be dry cleaned.  
  
She buried the evidence deep into the seat of the couch before slipping her panties back on as Tom readjusted himself.  
  
“Go out there first, they're probably looking for you.”  
  
“No shit, Sherlock.” She responded as she straightened his bow tie. “Wait like two minutes before you go back out there. Let's not look suspicious.” She finished as she smoothed out her hair.  
  
“You better go before Gary comes waltzing in here. Or even worse, Catherine and her camera.”  
  
“Knowing my luck, they’d both be in here at the same time.” Selina responded, making one final check that she didn't look like she had just gotten fucked before heading back out to the ball.  
  
“Ma’am, have you seen Tom James?” Ben asked as she approached.  
  
“Yeah, I've seen him. A couple of times actually.”  
  
It took everything in her not to smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments are always greatly appreciated! and if anyone has any kind of one shot prompt for these two, feel free to send it my way!


End file.
